


Death of a Fox and Wolf

by LLN3dseestheLight



Series: His Mother's Son [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bandage Man, Eichen | Echo House, F/M, Gen, Not Nice Noshiko, Other, death of oc's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLN3dseestheLight/pseuds/LLN3dseestheLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles learns a bit more about Liska past</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lucas Hale is played by Chris Hemsworth

Stiles stumbled through the doorway, he had been running from Bandage Man for hours? Minutes? Days? Stiles couldn't tell anymore. Running from that thing was hard, it liked to trick Stiles into believing he was awake, when he was actually a sleep or vice versa. Stiles had found himself trapped in lockers and bear traps...It was scary and annoying. Looking around he was at the bottom of a set of stairs, he walked up them and into a courtyard of a beautifully designed building of grey-white stone that seemed to glow in the moonlight, the scene was marred by the bodies that were littering the ground.

Something wasn't right, Stiles had clenched around the hilt of his sword...

_His sword?_

He brought the sword, the katanna up until he could see the worried look of his bright amber glowing eyes, reflected in the  blade...

~

Liska dropped the sword into  defensive potion as she slowly made her way across the courtyard, carefully stepping around the bodies. She heard a pained roar of a werewolf, she ran towards the sound without a second thought, she hiked up the skirt of her red dress as she ran. She wondered how it had come to this...

Her Aunt and her Aunt's lover had died in the rebellion outside Eichen House. Liska only escaped it because of Hale.

The two combatants faced of, a man wrapped in bandages, head, torso, arms and hands, wearing the tanned pants of a medics uniform...No? It couldn't be? Liska let her sight shift, the man's aura was a dark black void of all light.

_Void of all light?_

_Void?_

Someone had summoned Void. No, not someone but a Kitsune. That couldn't be right. Liska was the only one of Kitsune blood seen the soldier's had killed her father and Aunt in the rebellion. As a Nogitsune she had the power to do it, to summon Void was a last resort.

Void threw the other combatant across the yard, he was a blond man who twisted in mid-air so he could land on his feet, his face revealed that of a beta shifted werewolf with glowing blue eyes. His military uniform hung off of him in tatters. Liska ran towards them cutting the back of Void's legs with her sword causing it to yell in pain and stumble.

"What is that thing?" Lucas Hale growled.

"Void. It's evil. We mustn't let it leave here." Liska growled back as she stared at Void.

"Evil?" Void said a grin showing sharp metal teeth," I only answered the summons of a Kitsune who wanted, pain, strife and chaos to rain down those who had offended her. Revenge..."

"He's nuts, right?" the wolf asked.

Liska in reply just brought up her sword.

"Good enough for me." Lucas muttered before he charged Void, only to get grabbed by it, Lucas slammed his claws into Void's side just under it's ribcage. Void howled in pain, as Lucas began to tear into it's chest. while the creature was stilled by the wolf's claws.

Liska placed her sword at Void's neck, "Who summon you?"

Void laughed, "You know who...young Nogitsune."

Liska growled and slashed Void's throat with her katanna, blood sprayed everywhere as the corpse fell to the ground lifelessly.

Suddenly there came a pained scream from next to her, Lucas's blue eyes flickered, as he touched the black bladed Oni sword that was protruding from his chest. It caused the wolf to fall to his knees, Liska went to him never noticing who had wielded the blade, as it was pulled from him. Liska put her hands on his chest to try and stop the bleeding, her hands got coated with the red of his blood.

Lucas coughed up some blood while he tried to say something.

"No," Liska told him, "rest, heal," she frowned as the blood kept pumping out of the wound no matter how much pressure she put on it," Why are you healing?" she asked slightly panicked.

"He's  a supernatural creature that was stabbed by an Oni sword. He'll die from that wound as if he were human." It was said by a female voice from behind Liska.

"No!" Liska whispered looking down at Lucas, "you can't leave me!" she couldn't stop the tears from coming to her eyes.

Lucas had warned her that werewolves rarely lived past forty. Hunter and other creatures took pleasure in killing them off. Liska took Lucas's hand and placed over her stomach, "You can't leave _us_!"

Lucas smiled at the knowledge but it fell as he choked, "My wild fox..."as the light in his human eyes faded out. Nothing of the man or wolf that had been Lucas Hale remained in those blank eyes.

Liska screamed her denial into the night.

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Enough! Child you act as if you are the only one to lose a lover. At least yours died with some honor even if he was one of those _dogs_ that killed mine."

"Why?" Liska asked looking at the sister of her father, Noshiko, "Why did you summon Void?" Not understanding why the woman she had grown-up with would do such a thing.

A sneer came over the older woman's face, her normally pretty face turned to something dark and ugly, "The doctor who was selling the supplies and the soldiers who were helping him needed to _pay_ for what they did for those who had died! So I called on Void to give me revenge."

"And now we are both alone..."

"Not yet, but soon _I_ will be alone."

Liska slowly stood up, her hand wrapped around her sword. Noshiko's words frightened her.

"I'm not about to let you sully our bloodline with the blood of that _mongrel._ It was bad enough that my brother chose that Russian witch, your mother, to breed with but at least she had the blood of the Kitsune. Bastard French it may be..."

"What?" Liska asked confused. Had Noshiko gone mad? Is that why she had done this? Had losing Rhys hurt her that much? Was that why Noshiko let the Oni kill Lucas? It didn't make any sense. "I don't understand."

"You don't understand?" Noshiko asked coldly, "Clever, pretty, _Nogitsune_ that, you are? You don't understand!" Rage shone clearly in the woman's eyes, "I am a pure blood Japanese Kitsune! I should have been the most powerful one of our bloodline. Yet...time and again I am shown up by **you**." As Noshiko spoke her aura surrounded her, shinning a bright scarlet-orange as she snarled, "It's always you..." her russet red fox ears flattened against her onyx black hair. The fact that her aunt's ears were exposed told Liska just how emotionally upset Noshiko really was even before she struck.

Liska was barely able to bring her sword up in a block as Noshiko's sword thrust at her. Liska shoved her aunt back hard with her blade, the fight was a series of lunges, parrys, moves and counter moves. Liska found herself on the defense more than once their swords clashing hard against one another fast and hard enough to create sparks to fly from the blades.

"Good! You are using everything I taught you." Noshiko said proudly even as she slashed her katanna at Liksa, "Very good."

It was because Noshiko had taught Liska what she knew about swordplay that it wasn't long before Noshiko started to get through Liska's defenses and was able to slash the upper part of Liska's sword arm. The pain was a searing cold fire that almost caused Liska to lose her grip on her katanna. She jerk back staring at Noshiko warily.

"Our katannas...are one of our tails given physical form, Liska. They enact our will to bring about our intent, remember? We can kill or heal one of our kind with them should we chose. Have you forget that?"

It was true, one tail was used to make a sword once a Kitsune had at least two tails. So they would have the means to protect themselves from hunters, and other things that would want the power from the tails of a Kitsune or Nogitsune. The more tails a Kitsune had the more powerful they were, Noshiko had eight tails, Liska barely five.

Noshiko attacked again targeting Liska legs, striking the younger girl's knee causing her to stumble back. Noshiko started to use moves she never taught Liska, with a skill and speed that Liska had a hard time matching. If that wasn't enough? Liska's sword arm and knee were _still bleeding!_ But Liska saw an opening and chanced it, slashing her sword at Noshiko, it should have gotten the older woman in the throat but she moved back just in time for her sword to graze Noshiko on her right cheek, the welling blood from the small wound was a bright crimson on Noshiko's pale cheek.

Stunned Noshiko reached up touching her cheek in surprise, anger flashing in her eyes, causing them to glow, "I will not let the half-breed cub kit you carry be the next Yukimura heir!" She hissed bringing up her sword again, swinging low and striking Liska in her left leg, the searing cold fire of it was felt by Liksa, causing her to stumble again.

Enraged at the other woman, Liska attacked with a yell, parrying Noshiko's thrusts. A dance of death ensued that could only leave one winner. Still they gained no ground above the other, until Noshiko slammed her katanna into the wound on Liksa left leg, Liska screamed from the pain this time as Noshiko turned pulling the blade out, Liksa lost feeling in her leg and lost her balance and Noshiko shoved her katanna through Liska exposed torso just under Liksa heart.

Liska screamed again from the cold fire searing it's way through her, shocked in pain, she looked down at the katanna, at Noshiko's tail, her power, the power of a Kitsune. Liksa grabbed the blade ignoring the pain as the blade sliced her hand trying to stop it. Noshiko shoved the blade deeper into Liska's chest twisting it as she did. Blood rushing from the wound as Noshiko  slowly, twisting the blade again as she pulled it from Liksa.

The pain and blood loss caused Liska to collapse on to the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

In a sudden flash of light and a deafening roar of thunder a figure appeared behind Noshiko, grabbing the vixen and tossing her aside with inhuman strength, into a nearby tree. Noshiko bounce off the tree and on to the ground, when she tried to sit up an unseen force knocked her back into the ground hard enough to make Noshiko pass out.

"She always was a spiteful girl! I warned my husband." Livia Larenard-Yukimura hissed as she ran to her fallen daughter's side.

Livia dropped to her knees in time to heard Liska whisper, "Mother?" to the older woman.

"Oh, Liska, my dear," Livia eyes looked sadly at her child.

"Help..."Liska implored, "my...my kit... Lucas's chi-...baby," Liska blinked as the darkness at the edges of her vision began to close in on her. She was scared... She didn't want to die. She didn't want her child to die. "Save...the child? Mother? _Please!_ _"_

Livia looked at her daughter, her only child, then she began to chant calling upon the god of the Kitsune for the power, "From my body you came, So shall you return,"

"My kit," Liska whispered weakly.

"I promose you, my daughter that your child shall know life!"

It was the last thing Liska heard before everything faded away as the dark and cold consumed her.

~

Stiles woke with a stifled yell, grabbing at his stomach, glancing wildly around. He could feel the hard, harsh feel of tree bark against his back. Slowly he sat up, he was on the Nemeton.

"You had to know."

Stiles turned to see Liska gazing in the direction that he knew the Hale House would be, "That was your memory."

Liska nodded, "My mother was a powerful witch, due to her what little Kitsune blood she had. She had the spark of magic, she used that to hide my spirit and that of my kits with in her body. We slept for lack of a better word. My mother should have given birth to my kits she was still young enough to have children. But something happened, and my mother started to lose her mind slowly. Before she lose to much of herself my mother asked her younger sister to take us...Claudia's mother.

I remember bits of that time but nothing solid. Claudia's mother didn't have the spark and even less Kitsune blood. Again I slept, yet time passed and when Claudia was born I knew she was the one. Your mother had a small spark but it would have been enough to birth my kits.

So when she was old enough I made my deal with her. She married Stilinski and wanted a child of her own first. That was fair, you were born...then Claudia got sick...I used spirit power that I should have been using for the kits to keep Claudia alive. You were so young, Stiles and I knew you needed her.

I tried so hard to save her..." Liska whispered. "Do you remember that story she use to tell you, the one right before she died?"

Stiles shrugged, "Something about a fox..." he trailed off swallowing hard, it always hurt to think about his mom, "that needed a place, "Stiles eyes widened, "to hide."

"I asked you on your mother's deathbed if you would protect me and my kits," Liska told him, " and you said..."

"Yes..."


End file.
